Black Butler Triangle
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: VickixClaudexSebastian This is a request from DarkSapphireQueen233 and also co-write with her as it is her oc. In this one Vicki has to choose between Claude and Sebastian, both great people who she doesn't want to lose. Who will she choose? Enjoy :)


"Vicki!" says Ciel

"Huh sorry what did you say?" asks Vicki

"I asked you if you were thirsty." says Ciel

"Oh. Yeah, sorry just thinking about home." says Vicki

"What's it like back home?" asks Ciel

"Have I never told you?" asks Vicki

"No. You've been here three years and hardly mention it. You were shy the first three months." says Ciel, he's been curious but he doesn't like emotional things.

"Sorry. Got time?" asks Vicki

"Yes. Let me get Sebastian to get us something to drink. So how's Lisebeth?" asks Ciel, ringing the bell

"She's good haven't seen her in a while." says Vicki

"Yes?" asks Sebastian

Vicki's heart pounds, she has a crush on this tall demon, she knows he's a demon and knows to stay clear around them but he's different from the demons he's heard about. She knows he likes her, but she likes Claude too which makes him stay back. Though she is merily attracted to him, Claude is the one who clearly likes her. She doesn't want to choose between the two men but knows she has too. Sebastian loves to call her 'sweetheart' which makes her heart melt and ticks her off at the same time. He mainly does it around Claude, who calls her Milady. It's frustrating, to choose between them and she cares about them too much to choose right now. She puts her mind on her royality to the witches council as the "Chosen One", "The All and Powerful" the "V". She kicks off her white tennis shoes and takes off her light blue leather coat, it was getting hot in there. She doesn't notice Sebastian looking over at her in admiration of her beauty, she's a beautiful african american woman with long dark hair, especially in her dark purple short sleeve shirt with snowflakes and black blue jeans. Though that's not what draws him in the most her personality is what he likes the most, she's strong, kind, determined, clever, smart, she can be moody but it's just something else to like, and very courageous.

"Sebastian?" asks Ciel

"*clears throat* Sorry milord. I guess I was a bit distracted. How can I help you?" ask Sebastian, he bows.

"Hmm. Well I was wondering if you could get me something to drink, Earl grey." says Ciel

"Of course, and anything for you, Sweetheart?" asks Sebastian

"Claudes not here." says Vicki, her great mood going to annoyance.

"I know that. What would you like to drink?" asks Sebastian

"I don't want another water with lemon and lime wedges um...French Vanilla Tea please." says Vicki

"Of course. Oh what will we be having for lunch today, young master?" asks Sebastian

"It's Vicki's turn to choose." says Ciel

It's no secret that Ciel sees Vicki as family, like an older sister to be exact.

"Fettuccine Alfredo or Tomato Bisque with Basil sounds good. It is getting colder." says Vicki

"As you wish" says Sebastian, he bows and leaves to get the drinks

"So what do you want to know?" asks Vicki  
"What do you want to tell me." says Ciel

"What do you know?" asks Vicki

"I know your 'Victoria Payne', I know you are half human and half witch, you're 19, a skilled computer hacker. You're also a fashion designer, a student at Liberty University, a waitress at this coffee place called 'Starbucks'. Your powers include: astral projection, telekinesis, molecular immobilization, hydrokinesis, orbing, and conjuring. Though that is just your powers not your skills which are: scrying, healing, martial arts, mediumship, spell casting, and potion making. You like ice skating, reading, practicing magic, designing clothes, painting, flowers, collecting music boxes and snowglobes, since we've been here you have collected 50 which you love reminding us isn't half of your collection, stuffed animals and cute animals which is how you and Lizzy, who's staying with Finny and Meyrin, get along so well and you're going to see her today after visiting William for some reason, even though he's suppose to be keeping the triplets out of trouble today and Grell. You love going on adventures especially with Finny and Meyrin, snowflakes, Claude's tap dancing, charm which is what you like about Sebastian I must add, making doilies, and for some reason you like William's poor attitude and spending time with Claude. You are a vegetarian, who loves magic, favorite color is blue and also like cookie dough ice cream, fetchitti alfredo, tomato bisque with basil, French Vanilla tea, water with lemon and lime wedges, and pancakes with orange juice is your favorite breakfast food. You dislike chewing gum which you made clear that day that Tanaka offered you a piece of gum, you dislike guns but despite that you are friends with Baldroy as well, the woods, dark and blue magic, the sight of blood, drowning, getting your heart broken which is one of the reasons why you don't choose between Sebastian and Claude given that they can't stand each other, having nightmares, people that lie, being alone, clowns, violence, losing those close to you, darkness, needles, shoots, and being trapped inside a dark room. However that doesn't tell a lot about your background, such as where you're from, or about your family." says Ciel, matter of factly.

"Yeah your right, when Sebastian gets back with our teas, I'll let you know." says Vicki

"Alright" says Ciel

Sebastian returned with the drinks and went back to work, Vicki promised to come visit William after lunch and help with the triplets. She hopes they could help her out on this decision, she cared about them so much and it's hard to choose. Neither of the men is pressuring them so that's why she hasn't chose between them and it's five months later.

"Alright now I'll tell you starting with family members and then go to my past starting with my parents. My half-cousin is Harry Potter, Sirius Black is my great-grandfather he unfortunately died, I have cousins named Howl, Flip and DG, I have an aunt who is a spirit named Ravenna, an alive aunt named Azkadellia, an aunt who is stone right at the moment called Lydia, and a deceased great-aunt named Freya. I'm from Altavista, Va but I came here from Lynchburg Va. Where we are now, exactly how you got here with the others is beyond me, luckily I have room here and it's 2011 so things don't get questioned. " says Vicki

"I'm not sure of it myself. Though it's a good thing that Sebastian found a way to find houses for us all, so were not crowded in your house. " says Ciel

"Yet you somehow took over my office space." says Vicki

"You said I could. This has nothing to do with your background." says Ciel

"Alright alright. Sigh. I was born with magic in 1986, but my mother was stripped from her powers long before I was born. She fell in love with a human and married him, which is why she doesn't have them anymore. This is really traumatizing...I never told anyone before..sigh during World War 3, here in America actually, in 1997. In the year of 2000, my mother remarried a close friend of my dad's, a soldier himself. In 2008, after graduating, I went to college and got a job at Starbucks as a waitress, while my parents see the world with promises of phone calls and letters, and then in 2009, I got trained in the other realm by the council, same year you guys came here and landed in my house." says Vicki

"I see." says Ciel

"Yup. Alright, I'm going to go see William. Try not to trash the place, I'll take my lunch to go Sebastian." says Vicki

"Alright" says Sebastian, he packs it up for her

She smiles her thanks and heads out the door. She heads to William's, the triplett's and Grell's place. She knocks on the door and William answers the door.

"Ah. Sapphire Princess." says William

"Hey William" says Vicki

"What are you doing here. Ow! Knock it off brat!" says Grell, peeling off one of the triplets.

"You're just mad cause were stronger than you and she's nicer." says one of the triplets

"I am not!" says Grell, though he finds them cute

"Hi to you too, Grell." says Vicki

She is let in and eats at the table while she explains what's going on with her romance situation.

"I say go with Claude." says Grell "Then Sebby can be all mine."

"Just because you have a crush on him doesn't mean I'll choose Claude for that reason." says Vicki

"There is more too it, smart ass." says Grell

"What is that?" asks Vicki

"Well for one he obviously likes you, and you like him." says Grell

"I'm attracted to him, I have a crush on Sebastian, you know that by now nim nose." says Vicki, she wasn't one to swear even if the person really deserved it.

"Whatever, either way a crush is just that." says Grell

"What has Sebastain done for you?" asks William, ignoring Grell

"Well he has taken care of me in a storm once, he's made me lunch just for me, bought me flowers." says Vicki

"What about Claude?" asks William

"He's been there when I needed him, he's helped me when the electric went out for ten days straight, he's helped me get use to life again, he's danced with me and for me, loaned me his coat, and stayed with me when I was closing alone because he knew how much I hated being alone." says Vicki

"Well it sounds like you already know who to choose." says Lizzie, "Sorry for intruding, I was bringing this back. Thank you for loaning me it."

"No problem, Elizabeth was just about to come over." says William

"It's alright, I was going to visit Vicki because we have plans but it sounds like she has some choosing to do." says Lizzy, with a smile

"I do?" asks Vicki

"You do" says them all

She thought about what William said and what she said. She knew deep down who she wanted to be this whole time, she was lying to herself this whole time. She obviously has been in love with Claude this whole time.

"Where is he?" asks Vicki

"At the house." says Lizzie

Off Vicki goes to Lizzie's and Claude's house where she practically runs into him and on a whim kisses him, showing her courage a bit here. Given that he is a lot stronger than she is in muscle and a lot older than she is. He blinks but does kiss back holding her close. He breaks the kiss and lets her catch her breath, holding her close.

"What is that about?" asks Claude

"I choose you. I've been letting a crush blind me from the truth. It has always been you." says Vicki, turning red

He smiles and kisses her, Sebastian sees this but isn't upset, Claude didn't do anything wrong and neither than Vicki, he was wondering what was taking her so long. Sebastian walks on home thinking of an excuse to tell Ciel that was still the truth. Vicki lets Claude carry her in and set her on his lap, he was really happy that she chose her. They stayed there most of the evening holding hands just being there with each other. No one bothered them at all that evening they were in peaceful bliss.

The End


End file.
